History of the Reality of the Transcendants
This page features the entire history of this reality, from the initial creation to modern history. Beside each age, the Earth year this happened around is also shown. Ancient Times (10,257 - 4500 BCE) No one knows how the reality of the transcendants was first created; The Great One keeps is a mystery. Many believe the theory that The Great One had to escape another reality, and ÿ created ÿ's own. In the very beginning, The Great One was the only entity. ÿ created cubes, then ice juice, and then more advanced polygons. For a long while, these shapes dominated the reality, floating around nearly every where. Some dimensions were packed to the brim with polygons, and others only had a few floating around. But where every you went, there were shapes. The reality also only had 3 or 4 dimensions at this point. Eventually, The Great One created sentient life forms. The Ll'ianiri were the first race created, and they advanced to around a bronze age level in about 150 years. The next race ÿ created were known as the Xiouym. They were more hostile and stronger, but less intelligent. In a failed attempt to take over reality, they attacked the Ll'ianiri, starting the first war in the known history of this reality. However, since the Ll'ianiri were much more advanced, they managed to win the war and by 300 Earth years after the War started the last Xiouym died. This also ended the polygon age, since the polygons were driven to the Polygon Dimension by the Xiouym. However, since the Ll'ianiri never wanted a war and only defended themselves, The Great One swore never to intentionally create a warrior race again. He created many races, all of which are still existing today, and these races created their own early nations. Most of these states were council-led or monarchies, with democracy not being developed yet. The entire reality was starting to grow now, and there were over 50 dimensions. Classical Age (4500 - 1200 BCE) In this age, the nations got more and more developed. Technology advanced very quick, and 800 years into this era most life forms had technology comparable to early 21st century Earth's. Wars happened here, but they were relatively rare and the reality, even without alliances or interdimensional law, was generally at peace. Technology after than kept advancing faster and faster, and by around the Earth year 4200 BCE the first transit to the first reality was completed by the Ll'ianiri. They visited many planets but lost interest after learning the only one with intelligent life forms was Earth, which was then only the beginning of civilizations. This was also when the first democratic government was created: The Great Transcendental Republic (GTR). The GTR was a predecessor to the Transcendental Empire, and later, the Order of Ӂ. Many smaller nations and dimensions joined the GTR for protection, and soon it was one of the more powerful states. But most historians maintain their belief that in terms of exploration and advancement, the First Void Expedition was the greatest breakthrough. This was the first, and also successful, expedition to the void. Void settlers tried to establish a colony, but this started a war with the Knsvvs, a voidal race. Although the GTR and other participating nations fought very hard, the war was unlike any that had ever occurred. Eventually, though, there was a stalemate and an agreement was made that promised the settlers limited access to the void. Many other races were created, such as the Throvans, Yk'lierians and the Lengthened Ones. The Throvans were primitive and had not even established orderly clans yet. The Lengthened Ones were significant within the Great Transcendental Republic, and for a brief period of about 2500 times, they took over the GTR's entire government, with not a coup, but a planned infiltration. This was stopped and countered, but for a while Lengthened Ones were banned from GTR politics due to this. (This ban was lifted eventually.) The Yk'lierians had set up a small kingdom, but they were not a significant power until after the Calamitus Era. Calamitus Era (1200 BCE - 250 CE) However, this was not then end of danger within the Republic. Emperor Calamitus, The Great One's so-called "brother", betrayed The Great One. Calamitus stole the Transcendental Orb, and banished The Great One to a small, isolated dimension. Almost instantly, Calamitus abolished the Republic, and within 5000 times (about 4 Earth years) wiped all other nations out of existence. Calamitus established a brutal, totalitarian state known as the Transcendental Empire, which controlled the entire Reality of the Transcendants. Life was horrible for all entities under the rule of Emperor Calamitus. Entire dimensions and races were enslaved, and quadrillions of entities were killed for unnoticeable mistakes. Rebellions were countless, but most were crushed within 1 or 2 times, some within Earth minutes. The most notable successful rebellion occurred in the center of the Transcendental Empire, next to the Central Dimension. It caught Calamitus off guard, and lasted for 34 times. In the end, however, it was crushed and anyone even sympathizing with its ideals would be obliterated. During this era, there was nearly no technological advancement, as many researchers were killed. This went on for about 1500 years. However, there was one event that triggered a downfall of Emperor Calamitus's empire. Calamitus had ordered an invasion of the deep void. However, when much of his military was destroyed, they rebelled. During this time, 4 powerful entities within Calamitus's empire, who are now the 4 members of the Council of Ӂ, funded the rebellion secretly. This rebellion continued to get more powerful. Calamitus had the Transecendental orb, but he could not obliterate quintillions of entities that were rebelling against him. However, the 4 entities had just found a way to summon The Great One and bring ÿ out of exile. The Great One, eager, to destroy Calamitus, found him. ÿ engaged Calamitus in a great battle. However, Calamitus, with the orb, was more powerful than The Great One, and so he nearly won the battle. But at the last moment, the 4 entities, who had gained great power, stormed in. The managed to greatly weaken Calamitus in the legendary battle that followed. The Great One managed to snatch the orb just in time. Calamitus, seeing he only had one thing to do, triggered a monumental explosion, which killed him, nearly killed the 4 entities and destroyed the orb. It was a last ditch suicide attack. The orb could never be recreated, and The Great One lost power permanently. ÿ now had control over the reality. Because of that, ÿ left power to the 4 entities to create a council and a free nation that would keep the Reality of the Transcendants safe. The 4 entities, now known as the Hero of Ň, The Master of the Physics, Trito and The One Who Does, promised to do so. They created the Order of Ӂ, which is the most powerful state to this time. Trito, though, eventually became corrupt with his power and was replaced with The Great Ronaldo. The Great Changing (250 CE - 900 CE) With the destruction on Calamitus's regime, a great changing would take place, which eventually bring the entire third reality into its modern era. At the very beginning of this time, the Order of Ӂ would be the sole nation in the reality, but this only lasted for 1,452 times (about 1 year). After that, a series of secessions, revolutions, wars and coups would define the great changing started to take place. First, instability would begin in the void. The Order of Ӂ had no ruling ethnicity, and it had no sort of discrimination, but voidal creatures such as the Knsvvs felt the need to establish their own nation. In the great Knsvv Insurrection, the Knsvvs established a monarchical nation. Later, the Axonites, Vrak'uks and eventually just about every other race declared their independence. By this point, the economy of the Order was greatly weakened by all these seccessions, both peaceful and violent alike, that they turned in desperation to making alliances with their neighbors. An alliance was created between the Order and Ll'ianos quickly, and later, an alliance with the Kingdom of Axon. These alliances were not the most stable at first, but they worked out relatively well in the end. The Order's economy was recovering now, and the later part of this section was marked my great technological leaps and scientific discoveries. Millions of new dimensions were discovered, colonized and settled in this time. Early Modern Era (900 CE - 1550 CE) At the beginning of the early modern era, the scientific leaps that started in the end of the Great Changing resulted in an economic boom in all of the third reality. Newfound alliances created a more peaceful multiverse, although wars were not yet a thing of the past. In regions and dimensions where the influence of transcendental powers or interdimensional law was negligible, incursions and insurrections were frequent. In the universe of ƜƢƧǢ and the surrounding dimensions, wars, uprisings and all other forms of violence were regular. Nations aligned with the Order of Ӂ, Ll'ianis especially, tried many times to establish order in the area, but these attempts backfired, mainly because the Knsvvs had their own power interests regarding the region. When the two major sides, both intervening in the universe of ƜƢƧǢ, confronted each other, a would-be great war almost started. Thankfully, the Order forced a treaty that would let the troubled universe be. This harmed Order-Ll'ianiri relations, as the Ll'ianiri were mad at the Order for not letting them bring peace. However, they still remained allies. A little later on, the Void also suffered unrest and violence. Knsvv expansion was a threat, and it destabilized the region. Entities living under oppressive nations that had been weakened by wars with the Knsvvs took advantage of the situation and staged revolutions. This only reignited extreme tensions between the Knsvvs and the Order's allies. At this time, beans were extremely popular in all nations, and there were already many small skirmishes over beans from Earth. The discovery of the Beanmension, a dimension full of beans, was the last straw. When the Order sent military there for the bean interests of itself and its allies, the Knsvvs declared war. This was the beginning of the Bean War, a conflict that would shape reality for countless times to come. The Bean War saw the Order of Ӂ and the Ll'ianiri pitted against the Knsvvs and their allies (a few minor nations that joined largely for more power). At the beginning, the war was mostly contained in the Beanmension and a few surrounding regions, but it quickly grew and became a full out, destructive war. The Order and Ll'ianis eventually managed to force the Knsvvs into an armistice. However, in the Kingdom of Axon, opinion of the Order became very negative, and during the Bean Wars, Axonite imperialists overthrew the pro-Order kingdom in the Axonite Civil War. After the KÞlaxz'dar Accord, a peace treaty that was damaging to both the defeated Knsvvs and the new Axonite Imperium, the two nations sought an alliance WIP Late Modern Era (1550 CE - Present)